


Life Renewed

by WildKitsune



Series: Seducing Red [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise and Ginny’s relationship isn’t going exactly the way the Italian dominante would like.  He knows it’s time to use a more firm hand with his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

“Oh Merlin!”  She moaned as her entire body arched off the bed.  The only thing keeping her from completely floating away was the fact he had her arms and legs tied to the bed.

The dark skinned man turned his head just a little and bit her inner thigh to give her some pain to go with the orgasm his tongue had just granted the fiery woman.  Her scream grew louder with renewed pleasure.  He knew from practice he could keep her in this blissful state for at least a full ten minutes before it became too much for her, but they didn’t have time for such play just now.

He licked then kissed the mark once before moving up her body.  He lazily tasted her salty skin and by the time he reached her lips, she was coming back down to earth.

“Now that’s a way to start your morning.”  She said smiling at him with a gentle light in her eyes.  

He thought she was the most beautiful creature in the world just now and he savored it for a moment longer before speaking.  “My very favorite breakfast.”  He said licking his lips.  “Are you sure you can’t call in sick today?”  The man asked trying to tempt her.

“Can you?”  She countered easily making him frown.

“Maybe I could just keep you under my desk and have you between meetings.”  He suggested as he reached up to untie her wrist.

“George wants to get stocking done before the Easter rush.”  She shook her head.  “And there’s no way you could get me to kneel under your desk all day.”

“A man can dream.”  Blaise said sitting back so he could untie her feet.

“As long as you know it’s part of your fantasy life.”  She said sitting up and rubbing her wrists.

“My dear pet, everything to do with you is a part of my very rich fantasy life.”  He countered looking her over once more.

Her hair was all rumpled from her night’s sleep and the pleasure he had just given her.  She was now kneeling on the bed completely nude and completely comfortable with him.  He reminded himself that their relationship had taken some very big steps forward.  The only thing she wore to bed with him any more was the gold pendant he had given her for Yule.  As far as he knew she never took it off.

“Am I?”  She asked playfully as she slipped off the bed and moved past him.

“If you don’t know that, you aren’t paying attention.”  Blaise growled grabbing her wrist and pulling her back against him.  Before she could respond he took her lips demanding her surrender to him once again.

There was always the struggle, the fight to take control, she never just gave him anything and he loved that about her.  He would get easily bored with anything less.  When she finally did give in and melt into his form, it was all the sweeter for both of them.

“I thought we had no time.”  She said breathlessly as she looked up at him with chocolate eyes.

He took in a regretful breath and shook his head.  “We don’t.”  He said giving her a quick kiss before pulling away.

Ginny returned to her own home after her full day of counting small objects at the joke shop and she was more than tired.  When she stepped into the cozy Weasley home though; she was bustled up the stairs by a crazed woman in an apron that she could only identify as her mother once they got to her room.

“You look a mess.”  She tsked shaking her head with a deep frown.  “You’re covered in some sort of purple dust.”

“I spent most of my day in our backroom.  What does it matter?”  Ginny asked sitting down on her bed and thinking about how wonderful a nap before dinner sounded in her head.

“Well you should shower and then put this on; he always liked you in red.”  Her mother was saying, but the words didn’t really make any since.  Blaise seemed to like it best when she wore purple or blue.

“Mom I’m tired.”  She said as she decided to lie down but was soon pulled into a sitting position.

“Shower, dress, we have guests.”  She said firmly.

“Guests?”  She asked sighing and getting back to her feet.

“Yes.  You’ll want to look nice dear, now go wash the dust off and come downstairs.”  She said smiling warmly at her daughter.  “Oh, and a package came for you while you were at work.  Do you know a MI?”  She asked curiously as she motioned to Ginny’s desk.

The initials had Ginny at full alert once again.  Blaise or Master Inferno had never sent her anything at the house before.  It was a weird clashing of worlds that she wasn’t sure if she was ready for.

“Yeah.  Yeah, just a friend of mine.”  She said walking over to the desk and putting herself between the package and her mother.  It was about the size of a sweater box, which didn’t mean it was safe for her mother to see inside.

“Oh well do hurry up, they’re already here.  You can play with that later.”  The older woman said before bustling back down the stairs to work on their dinner.

Ginny frowned back at the box then looked at the dirt on her hands.  If she got whatever Blaise had bought her dirty she wouldn’t be able to return it.  So she left the box where it was and went to shower as her mother had demanded.

Heading back into her room wrapped in a warm towel Ginny noticed what her mother had picked for her to put on for the first time.  It was a deep red sweater dress she usually saved for dates.  It showed a bit much of her chest for a dinner at home.  A sinking worried feeling started to build in Ginny’s gut.

Ignoring that for now she walked over to the box to finally pull off the card and see what her boyfriend was up to.

_ Dear Pet, _

She frowned at the start, knowing Blaise only used this name when he was in his Dom mode, but she should have known that by the MI on the outer envelope.

_ Dear Pet, _

_ We have been in this relationship for four months now.  In all this time we have not once returned to the Dancing Dryad.  I understand your hesitation with how you were introduced to the club but it really is an enjoyable place for people like us to be ourselves.  This Friday will be their Spring Equinox party and we will be attending.  I have already chosen an outfit for you and you will be wearing it or there will be  _ _ consequences _ _. _

_ Your Devoted Master, _

_ Inferno _

Ginny read the note several times before she glanced up at the package in a whole new light. Blaise had underlined consequences in his letter.  She had a feeling she didn’t have a choice in this and he wasn’t playing around.  With a slow breath she started to lift the lid when her bedroom door opened.

With a jab of panic Ginny shut the lid and turned on the intruder.  The quick movement making the note fall to the ground.  Hermione smiled at her friend and looked her over expectantly.

“Weren’t you supposed to be getting dressed?”  She asked noting her friend was wearing a towel.

“Yeah, I just didn’t know what to put on.”  She said leaving the box on the desk closed and heading to the closet.  “Mum didn’t tell me who was over.  Is everyone waiting for me to eat?”  She asked trying to play relaxed as she searched for something more casual than the sweater dress.

Hermione closed the door behind her and made her way into the room with a shrug.  “I don’t think Molly is down with dinner yet.”  She said leaning down and picking something off the floor.

When Ginny turned back Hermione was frowning between the note and the box.  Ginny turned bright red and she snatched the note out of her friend’s hand.

“Who is Inferno?”  Hermione asked still eyeing the box.

“A friend” Ginny said lamely unsure what else she could do at this point.

“Ginny, they were very forceful in that note.”  She motioned her head to the parchment in Ginny’s hand.  “And I know what the Dancing Dryad is.”  She added a bit more awkwardly.  “If they’re pressuring you into things you need to tell someone.”

Ginny whimpered covering her face as she knew it must be beet red by now.  “It isn’t like that.” She said through her fingers.

“What’s it like?”  Hermione asked moving to her friend to help her sit so they could talk.

“It is just something I’m trying out.”  She told her friend honestly.  “How do you know what the club is anyway?”  She asked trying to turn things around.

“The three of us were invited to join back when we turned eighteen.  I’ve heard it is pretty exclusive, but they sent us information on what they had to offer.  You’ve been there?  You… like it?”

Ginny took a deep breath and lowered her hands so she could face her friend properly. “I had fun there and I’ve explored some things since then.”  She admitted slowly.

“You know I think Harry would try something like that out if you wanted him to.”  Hermione said thoughtfully.  “He’s always had a very open mind.”

“What?”  Ginny frowned as she tried to figure out how Harry fit into the kinky sex she had been having with Blaise.  She glanced up at the dress her mother had chosen and the pieces fell into place.  “He likes me in red.”

“Well you know how much of a Gryffindor thing he has going.”  Hermione agreed as she completely missed the link Ginny’s mind had  _ just _ made.

“Mum has been up to it again.”  She whimpered and let herself flop back onto her bed.

“She just wants you guys to be happy.”  Hermione put in looking down at her friend.  “Don’t you want to be happy?”

“I am happy.”  Ginny told her with a sigh and then smiled as she realized it was true.

“With Inferno?”  Her friend asked looking back at the desk where the box still lay unopened.

She looked over at the box and moved to her feet so she could open it and see what exactly he had planned for her.

“Yeah” Ginny told the older girl without looking at her.  “He makes me happy.”

“Even when he orders you around?”  Hermione asked watching her friend.

The shimmering dress inside the box was breathtaking.  When Ginny pulled it out to get a better look at its form it sent rainbows over every surface of her room.  The dress seemed to be made completely of finely linked shimmering beads that rolled with a full range of colors like oil on water.  Every strand ran down from a metal collar that was etched with swirling patterns.

After some investigating Ginny realized it was a halter dress that would show off her entire back, but would keep all her important parts covered.  She had feared it would be something lewd, but this treasure in her hands was much more like he wanted to simply show her off.

“Especially when he orders me around” She finally said holding the dress up to her form and running her hand down the length of it.

“Who is this guy Ginny?”  Hermione asked concern in her voice as she ran her own fingers over the new dress.

Ginny flushed again and quickly put the dress away unsure if she was ready to tell even Hermione about the man she was dating.

“You shouldn’t let a guy get away with treating you like an object just because he buys you things.  Harry would never do that to you.”  She said carefully.

“What kind of girl do you think I am?”  Ginny asked defensively frowning at her friend.  “I don’t… I don’t usually let him buy me anything.”  She snapped covering the box once again.  “And  _ why _ do you keep bringing Harry up?  We broke up over a year ago!”

“Well…”  Hermione started but Ginny shook her head and pulled the red dress savagely off the hanger.

“Because he is over tonight and I am supposed to dress up and then we are supposed to get back together for some dumb reason.”  She growled tossing the dress on her bed before going to get her under things.

“Well…”  Her friend tried to start again.

“I suppose he wants to get back with me?  That is why everyone is bending over and making such a big fuss.  Let’s all be glad the great Harry Potter will take poor little Ginny back!”  She continued pulling on red knickers and a bra before hanging up the towel.

“Well…” The older girl tried once more.

“Well?  Well do any of you realize that  _ I _ broke up with  _ him _ ?  That maybe I had outgrown that little girl’s crush and I’m ready to move on with my life?”

“Are you going to let me say anything?”  Hermione finally blurted seeing that her friend was just working herself up all the more.

“Fine, Go.”  She said pulling the dress on and crossing her arms over her chest.

“We all thought you still liked each other.  You’ve only dated a few guys since Harry and no one knows you’re dating someone now.”  Hermione passed looking back at the box with a frown and then to Ginny.  “It can’t really be that serious if you haven’t told any of your family.  He says you’ve been together four months?  Why are you keeping it a secret?”

“Because my family ruins everything!”  Ginny said throwing her hands into the air.  With that she stomped down the stairs without even bothering to dry her hair.

At the bottom of the stairs Harry waited with a frown of worry on his lips.  “Everything okay?”  He asked looking behind her to see where Hermione was.

“No Harry.  We need to talk.”  She said taking his hand and leading him to the back door where they could get some privacy.  There was no way she was going to do this in front of any witnesses.

She stepped out into the chilly yard without shoes, but she didn’t mind the cold because her blood was boiling.  When she turned to face Harry he pulled her into a kiss before she could say a single thing.  She was so shocked by the action she froze, unable to think of what to do.  His hands moved around her to pull her in more closely as he tried to tempt her into a response.

Thawing a bit she did the only thing she could think of in that moment and ran right back up to her room.  She couldn’t face any of them but she really couldn't think of where else she could go.  She knew Blaise was super busy the next few days and she really didn’t want to distract him from work.

She could go to George’s but she was sure someone would just follow her there.  She was still pacing in her room when he knocked softly on the door.  She froze somehow knowing exactly who was on the other side.

“Harry I can’t.  I can’t do this again.”  She told the door.

“Can we at least talk about this?  I know you felt something Ginny, you wouldn’t be so scared if you didn’t.”  He told her through the door.  “I want you Ginny Weasley and I won’t give up until I have you back.”

“Harry.” She sighed opening the door so she could say what she really needed to tell him to his face.  “I’m sorry Harry.  I’m with someone else now.”

Those vivid green eyes only blinked at her for a few moments as if it was taking that length of time to actually process her words.  “Someone else” He asked frowning.

“Yes.  I’m sorry.”  She repeated hoping she wasn’t hurting him too deeply.

After another moment he took her hand.  “Ginny I want to be with you.”  He said again as if she hadn’t understood the first time he had said it.

“But I’m with someone else.”  She repeated seeing very clearly he hadn’t understood the first time she had said it.

He blinked at her a few more times then frowned.  “Who?”  He asked making her shake her head.

“No.”  She said firmly.  She needed to figure out what she had with Blaise before she could tell her family anything.  “It’s still new and I don’t need you all crowding it.  I’m sorry Harry.”  She said before finally closing the door slowly in his very confused face.


	2. To Spite Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

For the next few days, Ginny made it very clear to her family that she was not speaking to any of them.  The only exception to this new rule was George who hadn’t been there that night and she had to speak to him at work each day.  But even George knew better than to bring up Harry or allow the young man into his shop.

When the day of the party finally came, she spent most of it getting ready.  It was more a treat of pampering herself for a day than anything to do with her date.  She liked looking nice for Blaise, but that was just a pleasant side effect.

She chose a pair of simple black heels to go with the dress.  The only jewelry she wore was the leaf pendant that was her pass into the club.  She didn’t think the dress needed much decoration as flashy as it was all on its own.  She pulled her hair up into a tight bun to keep it out of the way while they were dancing, or doing  _ other things _ .

When she made her way down the stairs she was ready to ignore her family once more, but she had a very serious looking Bill standing in her way.  Glancing around she noted they seemed to be leaving her to the eldest who hadn’t been around at the time of the incident.

“Can we talk Gin?”  He asked trying to seem as if his side was the logical one.

“I’m actually on my way out.”  She said as if it wasn’t already obvious.

“You don’t think it’s a bit odd that your date won’t pick you up here, at your home?”  Bill asked a frown deepening on his face.

“I think it is because I have respectfully asked him not to.”  She countered putting her arms over her chest.

Bill sighed and looked her over for a long moment.  “You know what Ginny-bean?”  He asked shaking his head.  “You’re a grown woman and I have no idea how I got talked into confronting you about this.”  He finished stepping aside.  “Just, be safe okay?”  He asked her still frowning. He looked so tired.

“Thanks Bill.”  She said giving him a smile.  “I promise I will even start talking to the rest of them again after tonight.”  She said kissing his cheek as she passed.

“Thanks.  It will look like I at least did something.”  He teased before heading off to tell the rest of her family she was going.

She was only a little late to the club but Blaise was already there.  He leaned against the wall in the muggle back hall that led to the club.  He was dressed for a night of fun in the tight leather pants she favored on him and a crisp white button down.  It was a simple outfit, but his dark skin made the shirt seem to glow by comparison.

“I thought you might disobey me.”  He said in a deeper tone that she associated with his Dom persona.

“I’ve been looking forward to tonight Master.”  She said a mischievous smile spreading across her lips.  This would be a fun game, even if she were nervous about entering the club again.

“Let me take your coat.”  He said pulling the jacket off her so he could get a full view of her form in the dress he had gotten her.  “You are being surprisingly good tonight pet.”  He said as if he expected her to wear something else.

“I really liked the dress.  You can return it after I’ve worn it only once, right?”  She asked turning to look up at him as he hung up her coat.

“I wouldn’t dream of returning that dress.”  He said reaching around and running a few fingers down her spine.  “You glow in it.”

The feel of his uninterrupted touch of her skin, even in this public of a setting made her shiver, and at the moment, there was no one to really notice them.

“You sure you don’t want to go back to your place?”  She asked leaning into him.

“I want to show you off tonight pet.”  He said looking down into her eyes.  “And you’re going to enjoy every moment of it.”  He promised, though it felt a bit like a command.

“We will see about that.”  She said but she let him lead her into the club proper.

When they got to the dance area where they had first gotten together Ginny was surprised at how similar it looked to the Yule Party.  The three raised platforms were decorated with columns of flowers.  The male and female dancers dressed like wood nymphs or some other kind of woodland fairy.

“Okay this first part will be a bit stressful, but that’s why I want to get it out of the way so we can enjoy the rest of our night.”  He said in a more casual tone as he led them back towards the private rooms.

“What is that?”  She asked wondering why they couldn’t just spend some time dancing.  She was dressed for it, she would like to enjoy some free time with him.

“Dragon, Flyer, and a few other school friends want to talk.”  He said carefully.

“You want me to act nice in a room with the two guys who tried to... “She stopped clenching her jaw as she looked seriously at Blaise.

He sighed and looked around.  “I know what they tried is disgusting Ginny, but I need to keep them as viable connections.  They have influence in our world and I can’t afford them as enemies.  Plus…”  He added with a slight grin.  “Falcon should be there and I want you to get to know him.”  He told her moving her into the corridor so they could talk more easily.

“Get to know how?”  She asked narrowing her eyes at him as if the wrong answer would get him a knee to the balls.

“Pet.”  He said giving her his own stern look as he moved her back into a wall.  “I would never share you unless you asked to be shared.  Unless it was something that would bring you pleasure.”  He said in a very serious tone.  “Tell me seriously, if you could do anything in the world, what would it be?”

“Anything?”  She asked wondering where the question came from, but feeling more at ease knowing he would never ask her to give herself to anyone she didn’t want to.

“That is what anything means.”  He said with a smirk.

“You know it would be Quidditch, but the Harpies aren’t looking for chasers, or any other position for that matter.”  She reminded him.

“I am your Master.  It is my job to help you become your best self.  You’re an amazing flyer, pet.  You could make any team a winner.”

She blushed having to look away from his eyes as he gave her such a straightforward compliment.

Blaise took her chin and made her look back up at him.  “Does the name Joseph MacMillan mean anything to you?”  He asked staying serious.

“Well yeah!”  She rolled her eyes.  “He’s that guy who just bought the Falmouth…” Her eyes widened as realization came.  “...Falcons.”

Blaise smiled at his smart witch and nodded slowly.  “So I want you to get to know him so that I can start talking about being a groundbreaking owner.  The very first female Chaser not in the Harpies.”

“How exactly am I going to impress a guy like that in a party dress?”

Blaise shook his head and actually laughed. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”  He told her before leading her down to a black door marked 73.  He knocked a couple of times before letting himself in.

The room was similar to the one she had seen before.  It was all black and set up with a couple of leather sofas and a bar for the guest to enjoy.

Malfoy sat on one of the couches with a little dark haired woman at his feet and a matching one curled up next to him.  Ginny flushed a bit when she realized neither of the girls were wearing anything but a gold choker.

Malfoy himself wore what seemed like a very expensive three-piece suit completely done in black.  The blond smirked up as Blaise entered, his eyes quickly sliding to Ginny and seemed pleased with what he found.  It made her skin crawl and she couldn’t help but move behind her boyfriend.

“Inferno, you know my other guests, Flyer and Falcon.”  He said motioning to the two men relaxing on the other sofa.

Theodore didn’t seem to have a date tonight, or maybe one of Malfoy’s belonged to him?  Joseph on the other had a woman at his knee who looked bored out of her mind; she had blue hair and what seemed a permanent frown on her face.

“I see you finally brought your new pet to play tonight.”  Malfoy asked bringing Ginny’s focus back to him.

Blaise just grinned as he sat down easily on the other side of Malfoy’s sofa and pulled Ginny down right into his lap.  Somehow, she felt safer with his arm so securely claiming her as his.

“She’s a lot more fun to dance with than any of you lot, I can tell you that.”  Blaise said easily.

“Seems like you’ve already tamed her, poor Flyer couldn’t handle her nearly as well.” He said making Theodore growl under his breath.

“Maybe I don’t want to be  _ handled _ or  _ tamed _ .”  She snapped in disgust as she itched to just punch the ferret’s face.

Malfoy’s blond brows disappeared into his hairline as he once again looked at Ginny.  “Seems I spoke too soon.”  He said with a sneer.  “If you let me have her for a few hours I’m sure I could get that fight out of her.”  He said speaking around Ginny instead of to her.

Blaise ran his hand down her back and kissed just under her ear to try to calm her down.  “I don’t think that would be very good for your health Dragon.”  He said sounding as if he was holding back a laugh.  “My pet isn’t anywhere near tamed, and I don’t exactly want her to be either.”

“A man after my own heart.” MacMillan added with his own chuckle.  Ginny turned her head to look at him just in time to see a little smirk play over his partner's lips.  The stern looking woman moved up into her Dom’s lap at her own pace.

Obviously not liking the attention taken away from him Malfoy cleared his throat.  “You don’t think subs should be punished for speaking out of turn?”  He asked.  Ginny could feel his eyes on her, but she decided not to give into the itch to look back at him.

“Only if they say something their Masters don’t want them to.”  The other man replied and Ginny could feel Blaise nod in agreement.

“Exactly.  I enjoy everything my pet does with her mouth, why would I try to punish it out of her?”  He added making Ginny blush at his not very subtle innuendo.  Ginny turned to look her boyfriend in the eyes to remind him they were in public, but he only smiled and ran his fingers over her lips softly.  “I like her mouth just the way it is.”  He ended in a dreamy tone.

“It looks like a very fine mouth from here.”  Falcon said with his own smirk before turning his slave’s chin forcefully and kissing her neck.  Ginny watched, as the woman’s lids seemed to get heavy with her enjoyment of what her master was doing to her.  She shifted a little in Blaise’s lap, as she couldn’t deny it was sexy to watch.

“I have no problems with her mouth; I just think you should limit some of the things she does with it.”  Malfoy said, but even his tone was a bit distracted.

“We’ve been rude.”  Falcon said suddenly pulling his mouth away from his pet.  “This is my slave Robin.”  He said running his fingers into the woman’s hair.  “She doesn’t talk much in front of strangers.”

The Robin’s eyes closed completely at her Master’s touch and it seemed she was just going to ignore everyone else.

“My pet doesn’t have a sub name yet.”  Blaise said running his fingers up and down Ginny’s neck.  “It was something I planned to discuss with her tonight.”

“You are?”  Ginny asked, as she was sick of being talked about and not to.

“It would be something for those in the scene to call you; just in case you didn’t want them to know your real or legal name.”  Blaise said easily.

“I’m not sure what kind of business you’re in Miss, but it can be a boon as this lifestyle is judged poorly in some lines of work.”  MacMillan put in.

“Oh I don’t think the wonderful world of low income retail is all that judgmental.”  Malfoy cut in making Ginny’s ears go a bit pink as she held back the urge to punch him.  “This is Silver and Green if anyone cares.”  He added running a gentle hand along each of his pet’s cheeks.

Ginny watched the way he was with the girls, and though he touched and stroked them, Malfoy didn’t seem very interested in them himself.

“That is only what she is doing right now.  We are working towards much higher goals that I think will require some discretion over time.”  Blaise cut in before Ginny could say anything.  “Unfortunately her field has a bit of trouble accepting women.”

“In other words is it something women just aren’t good at?”  Silver, the one at Malfoy’s feet, spoke in an obviously fake overly innocent voice.  Ginny actually felt a bit sorry as she was obviously grasping for attention.

Malfoy smiled down at the girl and pulled her up into his lap as a reward.  The girl looked smugly over at Ginny and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Oh?  I don’t believe that is true.  Unless you are saying Dragon can’t fly to save his own life.”  Blaise said looking smugly back at Draco.

At this point Ginny decided the best tactic was to hide her face in his neck.  She had a hard time with people being so complimentary to her like this and it always made her uncomfortable.

“She flies?”  Falcon said making Theodore snort.

“She played on the Gryffindor house team in school.  I don’t know if that counts.”  Her ex put in snidely.

“So you want to play Quidditch professionally?”  Falcon asked trying to draw Ginny out.

“It’s a dream of mine.”  She said turning to look at her man.  “Inferno you don’t have a drink.”  She said suddenly getting an idea to busy herself.

“Make us something to share.”  Blaise said with a smile that said he knew exactly what she was up to.

Ginny slipped off his lap and headed around to see how well the bar was stocked.

“What makes you think you can cut it in a male dominated sport like Quidditch?”  Falcon asked still focused on her.

“The Harpies placed third last year and they are a completely female team.”  She said with a shrug.

“A female team with no openings.  I don’t even think they are looking to bring anyone in from the minor's team.”  Falcon tilted his head.  “So unless you are planning to wait around for one of their players to injure herself or age out of her position, you are going to have to compete against men.”

Ginny nodded in agreement, as she made a martini for Blaise and her to share.  She went a bit heavy on the gin, but she didn’t think he would mind.

“That’s true, but really I don’t think it would be that hard.”  She said walking past Malfoy to get back to Blaise’s lap.

“Playing at Hogwarts is one thing.  I was the captain of the Slytherin team and you don’t see me thinking I can play professionally.”  Malfoy cut in as she passed.

“That’s true, but I’m a better flier than you.  I was captain of the Gryffindor team the year after you left.”  She answered with a shrug as she let Blaise take their glass.  “There was only one person who could outfly me while I was at school and he could definitely be a professional if he actually wanted any more fame.”

“Still got a little crush on Potter do we Red?  How pathetic.”  Malfoy sneered making Ginny jump to her feet.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about Malfoy.”  She said as she tried to keep her cool.

“Please.  You were always one of his little hanger-ons.  Bet you would drop to your knees the  _ moment _ Potter gave you even a bit of attention.”

“If I wanted Harry, I would be with Harry.”  She said her face getting redder as she thought about the kiss.

“You’re Ginny Weasley.”  MacMillan said sounding a bit surprised.  “I’m sorry I just made the connection.”

Blushing for a completely different reason Ginny turned to face the team owner.

“Oh yes, the Heroes’ Princess in a den of snakes.”  Theodore chimed in grinning at her.

“Do you really want her to break your nose again Flyer?”  Blaise said reaching for his pet’s arm to try to calm her down.

“We wouldn’t mind seeing that.”  Falcon said as Robin nodded in agreement.

She sighed and looked down at Blaise shaking her head.  “I don’t think this is a good idea.  I’ll see you tomorrow?”  She asked not in any mood to party just now.

“No.”  Blaise said a bit more firmly and pulled her right back down into his lap.  “You are with me tonight pet.”  He spoke softly into her ear so only she could hear him.  “You can’t leave the club until I give my permission and I’m not giving it till we finish all our business.  We have a lot to talk about tonight.”

“I’m sorry Miss Weasley if this is not fun for you, maybe we could continue our conversation at a later time?”  Falcon asked.  “As for now maybe you and Robin could go dance while we get to actual business?  She is a bit bored of this as well.”

Robin nodded her agreement to this plan then they both looked between Ginny and Blaise.

“I don’t see a problem with that, just don’t take drinks from anyone but me.”  He said winking at Ginny and grinning at Theodore and Malfoy.

She bit her lip, torn between yelling at Blaise for not letting her go and enjoying the control, he actually had in this place.  She ignored her racing heart for a moment and frowned at him.  She was gearing up to argue further, when he gave her a look of perfect control.  He knew the power this look had on her and she found herself looking away first.

“Fine.”  She said deciding she actually would enjoy getting out of this room.  Not really knowing what made her do it she leaned into Blaise just a bit more so she could give him a nice open and visible goodbye kiss before joining Robin.  “See you soon.”  She added with a wicked smirk before they left.

“Have fun.”  Blaise called as they headed for the door.

Once out in the hall Ginny remembered she didn’t exactly have the layout of the place down and frowned up and down the hall as she tried to remember which way she had come from.

“Ve can go to da gold room.”  Robin spoke for the first time taking Ginny’s hand.  She had a light Slavic accent as she spoke.  She walked as if she owned the world.  It was strange this woman was considered a submissive.  She wasn’t like any of the other girl’s Ginny had seen here.

“I thought Falcon said you don’t talk around people?”  Ginny said but smiled nonetheless.

“I do not speak in front of idiots.”  She said looking down at Ginny.  It was then she noticed the woman was two heads taller than she was and felt a bit like a child being walked around by a parent.

“Well that room was full of them, but Inferno said they had business he wanted to get out of the way.”  She told the woman trying to seem more comfortable than she felt.

“Falcon vould be vith me if he did not vant da connection vith your Inferno.  He needed introduction.”  She told Ginny easily.

“Inferno and I don’t really discuss business.”  Ginny said feeling a bit dumb for not knowing exactly what Blaise wanted out of that room.

“I am Falcon’s accountant.  Ve vork together closely.”  She said casually.  “If you have good moves I vill put in good vord for you.”  She added as they opened a golden door to a dance floor Ginny had never seen before.

There were less people here as it was one of the higher scaled rooms that Blaise had told her about before.  This one was gold themed looking like King Midas had touched every object in the room.  Couches lined the outside walls and a small bar stood on golden columns in the middle of the dance floor.

“What do you mean?”  Ginny asked finally as the other woman’s words sunk in.

“I mean dance vith me.”  She said pulling the redhead onto the dance floor and keeping her close.

At first Ginny just enjoyed the feel of the movement of the dress and the music that played.  She let her body move with the crowd around them and fell into its beat easily.  It wasn’t until a man came up to the two and pulled Ginny to him that she noticed how close she had been dancing to Robin.

“Not for you.”  The taller woman growled before Ginny even had time to think what had happened.

“I’m a platinum member and you’re both subs.”  The unknown man said smirking at the two of them.

Ginny looked the man over with a frown.  She had forgotten about the rule where any Dom could take ownership of an unescorted sub.  It was one of the reason she disliked this place. She enjoyed submission to Blaise, he made it all so wonderful for her, but that didn’t mean she would bow down to just anyone.

The man had to be in his late thirties and she wondered if he just hung around trying to pick up other people’s subs.  There was a bit of a slime ball vibe coming from him, but she just smiled and stepped forward.

“Not for you.”  Robin said and Ginny looked around seeing that they were soon going to make a scene.  “Her Master put her in my charge.”

“And you’re not a Dom sweetie so step out of the way.”  He said not at all intimidated by Robin’s tall form.  “Or we could all go find a private room.”

“We just want to dance a bit while our Masters are talking.  We’re not interested okay?”  Ginny said wondering at the fact she was being the calm one, as Robin looked ready to rip the guy’s head off.

“And when your Masters find you they can have you back.”  The guy said winking at her.  “Maybe a bit more worn out.”

Before Robin could lunge, Ginny moved in to speak in his ear.  “Look I know the rules of this club.”  She said running her hand playfully down his side.  “I know I can’t use magic against you as a Dom here.”  She spoke in the sweetest tone she could.  “But I swear if you don’t walk away now I will rip your bollocks off with my bare hand.”  She told him as she took hold of said equipment.

The man visibly swallowed looking down at her hand.  “Subs like you are supposed to be sweet.”  He said in a detached tone.

She gave him a happy smile and a sweet shrug.  “Blame my six brothers.”  She said letting go of him so he could run off, probably to clean himself up.

When Ginny turned back to face Robin she was grinning.

“Vhat position?”  She asked taking Ginny’s hand so they could sit down for a bit.

“What?”  She asked a bit confused and wondering if she was asking about sexual positions.

“Quidditch position.”  She said clarifying with an absolute grin.  “I vill make sure Falcon gives you tryout at least.  You have da feist of a Falcon.”

Ginny flushed a bit and ducked her head.  “I played both Chaser and Seeker in school.  I liked Chaser better though.”  She said with a smile.

“If you vere not so tiny I vould suggest beater.”  She said happily.

“Never had the bulk for beating.  My elder brothers though, the twins, they were pretty amazing at it.”

“So before da Masters return, I must know two tings if it is okay?”  Robin asked looking much more like another of her girlfriends in demeanor.

“Anything, what?”  She asked looking at the other woman with ease.  It was strange how easy it was to feel comfortable around Robin.

“First being is how da legend Harry Potter is in bed?”  She asked sincerely.

Ginny blushed at how forward the question was and shook her head.  “I guess I would say he was good.”  She said looking around.  “I mean he always…”  She started blushing a bit more deeply. “I always…”  She shook her head on how to complete the statement.  “...finished.  What’s the second thing?”  She asked hoping it wasn’t as embarrassing as the first.

Without another word the tall woman leaned in and caught Ginny’s lips with her own.  Her hands slipped naturally around Ginny’s head to pull the other girl closer.  A few days ago, she had frozen when Harry had kissed her.  Now she found herself letting go and even kissing the woman back as she struggled to grasp control of the kiss.

She didn’t know what was wrong with her but it was a nice moment to share with the other woman and she was enjoying the feel of the soft feminine lips against her own.

When they finally parted to catch their breath, she heard a familiar chuckle from nearby that made her pull suddenly away.

“Don’t stop on account of us.”  Blaise said before sitting down between the two women on the sofa.

“I vanted to know vhat she taste like, I tought it might be cinnamon.”  Robin said innocently as Falcon sat down on his slave’s other side.

Ginny buried her face in Blaise’s arm unsure what to say about what he had just walked in on.  It wasn’t that they had been any place private.  What was wrong with her?

“Did she?”  Falcon asked curiously.

“A little bit.”  The woman said pleasantly.

“Really?”  He asked sounding intrigued before Ginny heard the thump of someone hitting another’s head.

“No trying.”  Robin said firmly.

Blaise said casually.  “On that note I think we’re headed to my private room.”


	3. Spring Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

The moment they got into his private room Blaise pulled Ginny down into his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

Ginny hid her face in his neck as she was still thinking about what he had caught her doing.  It felt very odd to have him so close to her after just kissing someone else and even enjoying it.

“You’ve been a very good girl tonight.”  Blaise said as he ran his hand gently up and down her back.

“I was just kissing Robin.  I had no reason to kiss her or let her kiss me.”  She told him as if he didn’t remember what had happened only minutes ago.

“Did you like it?”  Blaise asked still seeming completely at ease.

She swallowed and nodded very slowly.  “It was different, but it felt nice.”  She told him feeling a bit shy about kissing a girl for the first time.

“Would you want to do it again?”  He asked his hand moving up into her hair.

“I-I don’t know.”  She told him as she looked up into his eyes.  “Why aren’t you mad at me?”  She asked with a frown.

“The only one with rules about you kissing other people in this relationship has been you.”  He pointed out easily.

She took in a slow breath keeping her eyes on him as she sat up a bit.  “Why are you so comfortable with it?”  She asked frowning, the guilt still feeling like a lead weight in her stomach.

Blaise frowned looking into her eyes as he studied her for what seemed like forever.  “What’s really wrong my pet?  This can't be about a silly kiss with a woman I told you to have fun with.”

Ginny pulled herself out of his lap so she could clear her head.  She always found it hard to think when he was constantly touching her.  She enjoyed the feel of him, but it also made it hard to not just agree with everything he said.

“I kissed someone else.  Well- no, they kissed me.”  She said knowing all the guilt was really over what happened with Harry.  “I should have seen it coming, but I didn’t and he kissed me.”

“Who?”  Blaise asked frowning as he watched her fidget.

“Harry.”  She said in a cowardly soft voice.

Blaise was silent for a long time, and Ginny finally found herself looking up at him, looking for a reaction.  He was frowning, but not in an angry way, in a way that said he was deep in thought.

“Do you love him?”  He finally asked when she looked up.

“Not like that.  I’ll always love Harry as a friend, but I haven’t loved him as a partner for a really long time.”  She told him feeling very awkward.

“You’re always going to want him as a part of your life?”  Blaise asked in the same thoughtful tone.

“He’s family Blaise.  But I shut him down.  I told him I was with someone else.”

“You need to be punished.”  Blaise said seriously as he got to his feet.

“I didn’t really do anything.  It was nothing compared to the kiss I just shared with Robin.”  She said stepping back from her Master.

“You don’t understand pet.”  He said with a sigh and put his hand out to show her he meant no harm.  “I trust you.  I know you wouldn’t betray me with anyone.  It’s why I don’t care if you kiss someone else.  But I can also feel the guilt in you.  It sours what we have together.  You  _ need _ a punishment to feel better.”

Ginny watched him for a moment as she thought this over in her head.  Was it really that simple to get Harry out of her head?

“Now you have two choices.  You can either give your pain to me, or to the Old Father Tree.  Which do you think will make you feel better?”

Ginny held her breath as she thought about how she had felt the last time she made a connection with the old tree.  She had left so clear about her future that night.  She flushed as she bit her lower lip.  “I think the Father Tree.”  She told him very timidly.

Blaise smiled and brushed his fingers over the side of her face.  “Good girl.”  He praised running a hand down her arm gently before slipping a soft black ribbon around her wrist.

She looked down at it curiously for a moment before she realized it was attached to a long piece he had been holding in his hand.

“A lead?”  She asked looking up at him.  They had never played that sort of game before.

Blaise smiled and nodded.  “I want to make sure you don’t try to run away.”  He told her playfully.

“In front of people.”  She asked shifting on her spot.  Did she like that idea?  She frowned as she found her body was excited by what was about to happen.

“That is the fun part of this place, we can be ourselves in front of people who won’t judge us.”  He said pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head.  “Now let's get you punished so we can have fun for the rest of the night.”  He said heading her out into the club once more.

As they walked around the dark halls they didn’t pass many people.  Those they did pass didn’t really give them a second look as Blaise led ehr by the ribbon.

When they got to the small clearing in the underground wood.  The place felt just as powerful as it had the last time she was here.  The magic prickled her skin and she couldn’t help but smile as the area around the tree was in full bloom.  Riots of colors surrounded the ancient old, that always gave off the feeling of a grumpy old man putting up with his beloved grandchildren.

Blaise moved around her as she was dazed by the clearly.  She felt his arm fingers unhooking the collar of the dress, and before she knew what was happening she was standing in black knickers a matching heels.

“Master?”  She asked looking around as she moved to pick up the dress where it had fallen.

“No.”  he told her firmly making her stand as his hands moved to hook into her last remaining clothes.

“What is someone comes?”  She asked unsure why she was letting him remove her underwear as well.

“Than they will see a pet being properly punished.”  He told her calmly.  “Shoes next.”  He commanded and Ginny stepped out of them without thought.

Blaise left her standing naked as he walked over to the tree and knelt down before it.  He prayed as he had done last time they were here, and left a small token at the base of the trunk.  Ginny watched as it blessed him as it has done before, this time with a shimmering of multi colored dust.

He knelt there for a few minutes, obviously basking in the connection he shared with this ancient being.  Only when he was done with his own time did he come for her.

Her Master led her to the tree.  He moved her without words, making her stand bent over with her hands pressed against the trunk.  Leading the ribbon around the tree he tied her other hand so she was locked to the old oak.

Ginny found that she was shaking now as she left the tree’s power run through her.  Why had she chosen to take her punishment this way?

“Tell him.”  Blaise broke the silence that had gathered around them.  “Tell him what you are giving him on this solstice.”  His words were firm, but not cruel.

“Oh Father Tree.”  She started feeling suddenly short of breath.  “I need to be punished for what I’ve done.”  She said very softly, knowing the words were only to organize her thoughts.  “I let a man I do not love kiss me.”  She explained her eyes started to water.  “It sounds silly, but I need to be forgiven as I want to be clean for the man I-I do love. The man you gave me.”

She was shaking now, wondering if this was going to ruin everything with Blaise.  He probably thought she was an idiot for overreacting to everything that had happened between them.

The branches above her shifted, which was quite strange for a forest underground where there was no wind.  A single long branch fell from the tree at her side and she blinked down at it.  Blaise picked it up as if he expected it and moved around her.

She understood exactly what was about to happen, and somehow it made her feel calm for the first time in weeks.

She heard the whistle of the switch before she felt the sting blossom on her butt.  She let out a gasp and soon a second joined the first.  She didn’t know weather it was Blaise’s skill at punishment or the blessing of the tree, but somehow she knew no fear.  This was a cleansing and he would not break her skin, only bruise it.

She lost herself in the clean fire as the guilt was washed away in pain.  This wasn’t exactly sexual as her and Blaise had played before.  This was a punishment, meant to help her move on with her life.

Ginny didn’t know how long the punishment lasted, or how many stripes she had gotten, but she knew it was exactly the number she needed to forgive herself for her crime.  Only after it was done did she realize she had been crying throughout the entire thing.  Her face and neck wet with her tear.

“Shhhh.”  Came the calming voice of her Master as she felt the Old Father Tree’s blessing rain down on her from it’s branches.

Her Master untied her hands and pulled her into his lap as he sat down against the trunk of the tree.  “Everything is alright now.” He told her softly.

“You don’t hate me?”  She asked with her hoarse voice.

“No my love, that would be silly.”  He said in a teasing voice.

“You don’t think I’m stupid because I think I may be in love with you?”  She asked very softly.

Her Master took in a very deep breath.  “No my pet, I love you too.  Why do you think he gave you to me?”  He asked as if it was that simple.

“Who?”  She asked a bit confused.

“The Father Tree.”  Her Master said with a chuckle.  “You said it yourself.  He gave us to each the last time we were here.”

She swallowed hard and nodded slowly.  She needed the comfort of him after the punishment, but suddenly she felt like she wasn’t close enough.  Ginny shifted in his lap so she could face her Master.  “Give me a name.”  She asked though it came out as more of a demand.

He laughed opening as he wiped the last of the wetness from her cheeks.  “If you want.  I will call you Vixen, because you will always be my wild creature.”  He said looking back into her eyes.

Ginny nodded and smiled at the name.  Her hands moved to his slacks as she felt there was much too much fabric between them just now.

“Vixen?”  He asked looking around as she was much more forward than she usually played at in public.  “Almost anyone could come by.”  He reminded her as she hadn’t even wanted to be nakid a few minutes ago.

“I need to connect with you Master.”  She told him wondering why he wasn’t feeling the same pressing need as her.

“That’s the blessing.”  He said smirking as he helped her open his fly.  “In spring he makes you want to go at it like bunnies, but we can wait.”  He letting her mess with his pants as his hands moved to her red arse.

She gasped at the light touch and shook her head.  “He wants to see us.”  She said blushing as she looked up at the tree.  “He wants to see what he brought together.”  She said as she finally pulled his half hard cock from his briefs.

“Who am I to deny a god?”  Her Master asked as her hand started to move up and down his shaft.

One hand stayed on her arse, squeezing it to send thrills of pain right to her core.  His other hand moved around her to trace her slit.  She moaned as he fingers slipped inside of her easily.  The punishment hadn’t been sexual, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t had it’s effect on her.

“My little Vixen likes a bit of pain.”  He observed as he traced his way around her clit.  “Maybe I should make her wait.”  He added as he was fully hard in her hand.

“Not for me.”  She gasped as she pressed herself against each hand in turn.

“True.”  Her Master agreed pulling his hand away from her core and pushing his slick fingers into her mouth.

She sucked on her own pleasure without thought as she moved herself to take the rod in her hands.  When he finally sand to the hilt inside of her she could see white stars of pleasure floating in her vision.  She moved her hands up his chest as they moaned together, one hand settling on his shoulder as the other rested against the tree.

Her Master’s hands had both moved to her hips at some point and now they controlled her every moment as she rode him like she had never felt him inside of her before.  She could hear herself moaning a constant stream of praise for how she felt in that moment, like she was worshiping the connection between them.

She had no idea what was going on around them, and in this moment she didn’t care.  All she could care about was the wonderful and perfect connection of pleasure between them.

She knew he was saying thing as well, but they didn’t matter.  Words had no meaning in the kind of state they were in.  This was the love making of the gods, and it was about feelings and energy and nothing so mundane as words.

When she felt his climax inside of her she knew this wasn’t the end.  He roughly pulled her against him, milking every last spasm from him before he withdrew.  Not a breath passed before his fingers curled inside of her.  They connected them once more as he drove her high and higher towards an unknown space.

When his words became clean again she heard her Master. “Give into him.”  He ordered as his thumb circled her throbbing clit.  “Give him your pleasure.”  He moaned.  She didn’t know if he was really saying these things, or if it was the feel of them she was getting, but soon she lost all thought in the white hot peak of a godly climax.


	4. Just Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

She was still shaking in his arms an hour later as they lay on the sofa in Blaise’s private room.  He was running his hands up and down her arms and all their clothes were forgotten at the door.  They hadn’t made love again since they got back to the room; they were both still too high from the coupling at the tree.  But they did feel the need to have nothing between them.

“Do you think anyone saw us?”  Ginny finally broke the silence.

“Oh yes I think more than a few watched.”  Blaise said unashamed of what they had done.  “Anyone can be blessed on a solstice day, but this is the spring solstice, and the Old Father Tree chose us to bless the celebration.”

“Mm.”  She said closing her eyes and trying not to feel embarrassed by the idea of being watched.  It had felt like a holy thing while they were doing it, and that divine feeling had a lasting effect.

“Does this mean you will stop fighting what you really want?”  Blaise asked kissing her shoulder softly.

“I’ve never fought that I wanted you Master, not really.”  She said snuggling against his chest.

“Okay, maybe that is true.  But you have let your foolishness get in the way of everything we could have together.”  He pointed out.

“What foolishness?”  She said tensing slightly in his arms as she looked up into his eyes.

“This whole idea that I’m not permitted to do for you.  That I’m not allowed to buy you gifts or really take care of you in any monetary way.”  He said waving his free hand as he spoke in a serious, but not unkind tone.

Ginny frowned looking up to him.  “What exactly do you want from me Blaise?”  She used his real name so he could know that she was asking as his girlfriend and not his pet.

“I want all of you Ginny.”  He said echoing her for the same reason.  He looked into her eyes for a long moment before continuing.  “I like to take care of those who I care about.  It is my job as your Master and your boyfriend to make sure I can help you be the best person you can be.”

“I’m not good at accepting things from people.”  She told him finally with a sigh as she rested her head back down on his chest.  “It always feels like a handout, and I don’t want a handout, I can take care of myself.”

“No one can fully take care of themselves.  We all need others in life my pet.”  He said kissing the top of her head.  

“You’re just used to dating girls who want you because of what you can do for them.”  Ginny adds softly before lifting her head once more.  “I don’t want you to think that’s who I am.”

Blaise laughed tucking stray hairs behind her ear as he looked at her with mirth in his eyes.  “Ginny I would have to be blind to think that is what you were.  I’ve really gotten to know who you are over the past few months my love.  You are a woman who can stand on her own two feet.  I know that.  But I also know very little gives you more pleasure than when I make you kneel before me.  You like to serve me, why then am I not allowed to take care of you?”

Ginny pouted at him but she couldn’t think of a good argument against his point.  “Fine I’ll keep the dress.”  She said smiling slightly as she tried to lighten the mood.

“And you’ll quit that horrid job.”  He said in a firm tone making her frown up at him.  “You may not hate it, you may even like spending time with your brother, but it is holding you back.  Instead I’ll sponsor you to focus on your training and becoming the next world famous Quidditch Chaser.”

“That’s too much Blaise.”  She said sitting up fully so she could look down at him.

“It isn’t anything compared to what I have to invest, and it would be an investment.  My people would represent you in your financial dealings and once your career takes off I’ll make the money back in no time at all.  I’m not talking about an extravagant lifestyle.  You would live with me and…”

“No.”  She said frowning down at him and shaking her head.  “If I would even think about taking such an offer from you I couldn’t live with you.”

“You can’t keep living at home.”  He said sitting up himself and taking her hand.

“No, maybe I can’t.”  She agreed looking at the hand that was touching hers.  “But I could find a roommate that wasn’t you and a small place outside the city.”

Blaise frowned at this as he thought it over.  “You’re right.”  He said finally squeezing her hand.  “A roommate and a small flat and I would provide you living expenses, equipment, and a training facility.  You would still have to live on a budget except when I as your boyfriend wanted to spoil you.”

Her hands started to tremble as she thought the offer over.  It all seemed so easy, but at the same time she knew what the people in her life would say about such an offer.  “People would think I was your…”  She licked her lips as she tried to think of a better word than prostitute.

Blaise sighed.  “Ginny I would be getting something in return.  I don’t think it will be long before you find a team.  Once you start making your own money I would be getting a cut.  I am talking about a business relationship that has nothing to do with our personal relationship.  We could even set it up so no one would know it was me backing you.”

“A business relationship that isn’t affected in any way by our personal relationship?”  She asked looking up into his eyes.

“Exactly.  Even if we broke up it would in no way change this deal.”  Blaise said looking back at her.

“Can I think about it?  If it has nothing to do with our personal relationship than we don’t have to talk about it while we are both starkers.”

He smiled nodding as he pulled her back against him.  “But with all that aside you will start letting me spoil you when I wish.”

Ginny sighed shaking her head.  “I don’t really think I could stop you for much longer.”  She agreed begrudgingly.  “Can we go back to your place now?  I would really love a shower.”  She said leaning up to kiss the corner of his lips.

“I think I may be able to do you one better, a nice hot bath with your favorite Master.”  He countered as he pulled them both up on their feet.

“If I must.”  She said teasingly as she made her way over to get their clothes.

Ten minutes later they were back out in muggle London enjoying the cool spring night air.  It was a short walk back to his apartment from the club so they decided to take it on foot.  They hadn't gotten more than three steps out of the club though when Ginny heard a familiar voice.

“Blaise Zabini!”  Ron growled from what seemed like just behind the two of them.  Turning around Ginny saw not only Ron, but Harry and Hermione, all standing on the sidewalk.  They must have walked right by them without noticing anything but each other.

“What are you guys doing here?”  Ginny asked frowning as she and Blaise turned fully to face the trio.

“This new guy you turned Harry down for is Blaise Zabini?!”  Ron yelled waving his hands about as if he was a volcano in the midst of blowing up.

“Who I am dating and who I choose to be with is none of your business Ron.”  She said his anger triggering her own.

“Do we need to have this conversation in the middle of a public street?”  Blaise asked as he seemed to stay perfectly calm.  In her own distraction Ginny didn’t notice his eyes directly on Harry.  “I have a private room inside we could use for this.”

“We're not going into your freak club!”  Ron growls moving forward and grabbing Ginny by the wrist to pull her out of Blaise’s arms.

“I wouldn’t…”  Blaise starts before Ginny stomps on Ron’s foot to get herself free.

“Don’t you dare think you can manhandle me Ronald!”  She says as she yanks her arm out of his reach.

“Ron you’re not helping.”  Harry says with his eyes still locked on Blaise.

“I don’t want that slimy git touching my baby sister!”  Ron responds with a huff.

“Why did you even bring them here?”  Ginny asks turning to Hermione, knowing there was only one way they would know she and Blaise would be here tonight.

“It was an acc…”  Hermione started with a grimace when Harry spoke up.

“She was worried about you.”  Harry says stepping forwards to really look at Blaise.  “It isn’t like you to be some guy’s doormat.  This club…”

“You all have no idea what our lifestyle is.”  Blaise finally spoke again.  “Ginny is no man’s doormat and I would never want her to be.”

“What do you call it when a guy makes her wear certain things on a date with him and doesn’t respect them enough to meet their family after dating for so long?  Then they take her to a club where she could be passed around to all of their friends.  Seeing you now I realize what kind of guy would do that.”  Harry says as if a dam broke loose inside his head and now he couldn’t stop the flow.  “What have you done to her, why would she ever be with someone like you?”  Harry finally asked getting directly into Blaise’s face.

“I think the answer is really two fold.  First I let Ginny be who she really is; I never try to stick her in a box or on a pedestal where she doesn't belong.”  He answered calmly.  “Secondly I feel very strongly that it has something to do with the mind blowing orgasms she has ever time we fuck.”

There is a moment where it seems as if the world stood still as everyone in the small group let Blaise’s words settle in.  Blaise himself only let his lips spread into a wide arrogant grin.

The next moment erupts into chaos as first Harry then Ron tackle him and then start beating their fists into the dark Italian.

“Get off of him!”  Ginny screams and soon her and nearby muggles pull the two off her boyfriend.  Once they are pulled back a small ways Ginny puts herself between the pair and Blaise.

“Didn’t you hear what he just said about you?”  Harry asks holding his hands up so that the muggle witnesses know he won’t lunge again.

“I heard exactly what he said…”  She started glancing back to see that Blaise was still laying on the pavement, his wide grin still in place though his clothes and face were messed and bloody.  “And though I would prefer not to talk about my sex life with my  _ brother _ ...”  The last word aimed at Blaise.  “...It wasn’t actually insulting!”  She said with disgust for Harry and Ron.

She held a hand out to her boyfriend who took it and slowly got up off the pavement.  She could see by the way he stood that they had done a number on him, but he was trying to act blasé.

“Hermione… just… take them home.”  Ginny finished wrapping her arm around Blaise and going to the street to hail a cab.  There was no way Blaise would be walking home now.

Taking the cab wasn’t as bad as Ginny had feared but only because Blaise kept a bit of muggle money with him just for such purposes.  He was much more adapt at using the money than her father had ever been.

When they were on the walk in front of his building Ginny couldn’t help but ask.  “So you are good with muggle money, but not muggle fighting?”  She asked as she helped him limp inside.

“Why would any real wizard need muggle fighting?”  He asked a bit snobbishly.  “But there are plenty of ways for one to get stranded in a muggle area with no way to Apparate.”

“Maybe we should take you to St. Mungos.”  She said looking him over as they got into the lift.

“I’ll be fine; I have some healing salts for our bath.  They should do the trick.  I don’t think anything is broken.”  He said taking a deep breath to show her.  “They only used their fists.”

Ginny sighed as they made their way slowly to his apartment.  “You still want to take a bath with me?”  She asked unable to help the small smile that formed on her lips.

“I am looking forward to a night of being nursed back to fighting form.”  He said with a grin.  “I got these wounds in your defense.”

“What about telling my brother and my ex that I like having sex with you was my defense?”  She asked taking the key from him so she could open the door.

“Okay maybe not that part that was to make them know you are in good hands.”  He said grinning himself while they headed directly to his room.

“It didn’t seem to have a soothing effect.”  Ginny said letting him sit on the bed while she undid his shirt.

“Take your clothes off first.”  He ordered smacking her hands away from his buttons.

“Blaise you are bloody and bruised, do you really think you are up to ordering me around?”  She asked with a playful smirk on her lips.

“Well I’m not dead.”  He said giving her as close to his Master expression as he could get with his split lip and black eye.  “Take off those clothes my little Vixen before I have to punish you for a second time tonight.”

Telling herself she was just doing it because it was better to just humor him in this mood than fight him when he was already in pain, Ginny unhooked the neck of the dress and let it once again fall around her feet.

Blaise looks at her hungrily as she hooks her thumbs into her knickers and pulled them down her legs.

“Turn around.”  He said as she stepped out of her shoes and stood up in her full nude glory.

Ginny rolled her eyes at this as she turned slowly in place, she was sure he wanted to see if the marks from her earlier punishment were still there.

“It seems I bruised you tonight, are you okay?”  He asked with a hint of concern in his tone.

“I would have mentioned it if I was hurting more than I wanted to.”  Ginny told him once she was facing him again.  She stepped forward between his legs and went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

“My little masochist likes her stripes?”  He asked with a smirk as he let her undress him now.

“I haven’t gotten a chance to look at them, are they pretty?”  She asked flirting a bit with him as she carefully removed the shirt.

Blaise let out a groan as he had to lift his arm to remove the shirt but grinned none the less as he looked at her.  “Always.”  He said sitting back down now that the top was off.

Ginny frowned as she looked at his bruised chest.  “I am going to hex those two until they can never sit again.”  She said running gentle fingers over the purple marks.

“Can I be there to watch?”  He asked playfully making her tilt her face up to look into his eyes.  “Let's take that bath.”  He said as he let her help him to his feet.  “It should wash all this away.”  He promised heading slowly into the bathroom.  “And this unfortunately.”  He added running a hand over her arse.

She laughed and whimpered, shaking her head.  “I’m sure it will be fine.”  She told him kissing his cheek before she turned on the water and opened the cabinet to look for the right bath salts.

“You know they only did it because they love you.”  He said once her back was turned.  “I might do the same, put in their position.”

Ginny shook her head not turning to look at him.  “No that had nothing to do with me.”  She said pulling the bottle she wanted down and sprinkling the salt into the tub.  “It’s their own pride they were protecting.”  She said glancing over her shoulder and giving him a shy smile.  “In Harry’s mind, what does it say that I would rather fuck around with you than make love to him?”  She asked shaking her head.

“If that is what you believe he really thinks, he wasn’t really listening.  I said mind blowing orgasms.”  He said with a laugh as she turned off the water and helped him into the large tub.  Climbing in after him Blaise pulled her into his lap.

“You are such a perv.”  She said with a smile as he moved her to straddle his lap.

“Absolutely.”  He agreed before leaning in to taste her neck.  “You like that about me.”  He added after a moment.

“What else do I like about you?”  She asked playfully as she watched the salt take effect and the bruises disappear.

“You like that I listen to you.  I hear what you mean, and what you say.”  He told her tilting his head the other way to kiss around her throat.

“I do.”  She agreed as her eyes closed of their own accord.

As his pain diminished she could feel his manhood start to stiffen between her legs.  “Oh.”  She breathed biting her lower lip.

“You like that I am willing to take you over my knee when you are naughty.”  He added as his hands moved down her sides and one settled between her legs.

“Mmm.”  She purred as she felt his talented fingers massage and spread her body.

“You obviously like how I treat your body and make you come.”  He stated, running his thumb around her budding clit.

She was breathing more heavily now, her hips moving against his fingers ever so slightly as she enjoyed the build.

“Do you have work tomorrow my pet?”  He asked leaning back slightly so he could watch her face as he lazily teased her.

“N-no.”  She gasped working hard to focus on his words as well as his fingers.

“Good.  So tonight we can play, and tomorrow we will talk more about those serious changes you need to make.”

Before she could answer he pulled her down into a heated kiss.  Driving his finger inside of her he made her moan and shift on top of him.


End file.
